Pawn and Knight
by Ryna-chan
Summary: [oneshot AA Case 5] Young Edgeworth listens to a story that his father tells, but what does that exactly have to do with the present?


**M'kay…**a note for my faithful readers

**HA! Look how I have betrayed you! I disappear for almost a year, and then I come back only to write a fanfic in a section that none of my fans probably don't even like!!! (To the ones that like this game and/or section: I literally pulled an Edgeworth at the end of the first game…)**

A note for new readers

**Er, hi! I'm Ryna-chan, and I'm just your average fangirl. I was, up till recently, into **_**Tales of Symphonia**_** and **_**Fire Emblem**_**, but I have discovered the exciting world of lawyers! (Wow, never thought I would EVER say that…)**

**Anywhos…just to brush up on my writing… (hey, this is haaard!) Tis a oneshot, coming at ya! **

**...oh yeah, I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of it's characters. How could I forget that?**

* * *

_There once was a knight. Now, knights are supposed to be the servers of Justice, but this knight was unfair and very mean. He would bully the other people; including the king._

"What?" A child of nine years stared up expectantly at his father, a man in a modest blue suit. "The king let him get away with that?" The boy brushed his silver hair away from his sparkling gray eyes in exasperation and adjusted his small red bowtie. "If I was king, I wouldn't let him bully _me_."

A lighthearted chuckle escaped from the middle aged man's mouth. "Of course not, Miles." He kept his same soft smile as he leaned forward from his comfortable chair. "But the story isn't about you, is it?"

A light blush crept on the boy's cheeks as he grinned sheepishly. "N-no…sorry."

"Heheh, it's okay…" the man, known as the defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth, leaned back into his chair as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now where was I…?"

_The king was a good man. Unfortunately he was well known to be a gullible fool. That one knight; through his silky words and quick wit, easily had the kingdom under his rule._

_In a kingdom not so far away, there was a peasant. The peasant was very wise and humble; and would aid people in need. He would always help without pay, because his heart was free of greed._

Miles giggled quietly.

"What's so humorous?" Gregory asked his son, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

The nine-year-old appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "Well," he drawled expertly as he tapped his chin in thought (something he had learned from his father), "When you said that the peasant 'would always help without pay', it reminded me of Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Miles' father blinked, attempting to recall what he had heard about the boy from his son. "Your new friend from school, correct?"

"Yes," Miles chirped happily, glad his dad would remember such an important thing to him. "Larry always pleads for 'repayment' if he assists anyone, but Phoenix never does."

The defense attorney hummed considerately, mentally storing the tiny piece of information for later use. It was such a bad court habit that he had. "That's nice," Gregory mused more to himself than his son, "Let's get back to the story, shall we?"

_The knight had heard of the neighboring kingdom. It had no king, and it was fertile in land and farms. So, using his manipulative ways, he brought "his" kingdom to arms._

_The two kingdoms went to war, with the selfish knight in the charge. The other poor kingdom was so unprepared; they couldn't hope to win. The selfish knight knew that with a self satisfying grin._

"NO!" Miles nearly shook in distress, his normally calm grey eyes widening in surprise. "The knight can't succeed! Justice always prevails, right dad?" He almost looked to be begging to his father, silently wishing that the evil side wouldn't win.

Gregory felt a pang then, of what he didn't know. As a defense attorney, he would always try to find the innocents…but there were so many times that he had failed because of his incompetence when he was a rookie…

"Dad..?"

"Oh, yes," Gregory formed another smile. "Don't fret Miles, the story isn't over."

_What the knight didn't know was the clever way of the peasant. Though he walked slowly and clumsily, he crossed into the "knight's" land. And with his motivating words, he encouraged the oppressed kingdom to take a stand._

"All right, Phoenix!" the nine-year-old cheered, grinning widely.

Gregory hid a smile. "Phoenix? I didn't know he just became the main character."

"Well, it's not Larry." Miles responded deadpan.

"Of course…"

_The knight thought he had completely won. But he didn't think his home kingdom would turn on him. They took the throne from underneath, and his future looked very grim. _

The silver haired child frowned, shifting from his sitting position on the carpeted floor of their home. "They…killed him?" Miles inquired quietly, so softly that Gregory had to lean forward to even hear it.

The boy's father couldn't help but smile at his son. His boy knew the value of a life; something that most adults forget or care not to ever remember. "Listen to the rest of the story, Miles…"

_But the peasant protected the selfish knight. The kind peasant knew that the knight wasn't evil at heart; he was only a soul that was lost. The peasant relentlessly defended the knight, no matter the cost. _

The nine-year-old grinned widely. "That's going to be me someday! I'm going to be defending people!"

"Let me finish the story, now…"

_The knight knew this one small fact. And so he changed his ways to be great friends with his considered "foe". And everyone now tells the story of the two friends from a long time ago. _

"The end." Gregory finished his story with flourish, sweeping into a small bow from where he was sitting.

"That's was great!" Miles clapped full heartedly, showing his appreciation. "Everybody won in the end, and the peasant became friends with the knight!"

"Yes…" the defense attorney released a soft sigh, watching his son laugh and smile. When he himself was a child, he would look at the world in the same way; trying to find a way for everyone to be happy; even the 'pawns'.

Miles would understand when he was older.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Phoenix Wright studied the bright chessboard with an untrained eye. "Hm…" He tired to remember exactly what pieces could move where. It was obvious that the red side was winning though. There was only a little blue guy strangely sandwiched between two red pieces.

"Hey, a chessboard!" Ema gushed over the said object as she playfully poked at the small wooden pieces. She was practically a nut inside Edgeworth's office; thankfully he wasn't even in.

"I'm not too up on my chess but it looks like Blue's in a bit of a tight spot." Phoenix almost sounded proud of himself as he gave his conclusion, but the scientific-investigator-in-training was already calculating.

"The Red Knights have surrounded the Blue Pawn..."

"Huh?" Did he feel ever stupid; why was he always being degraded by children?

Ema didn't seem to mind Phoenix's obliviousness though. "Those horses are mounted knights," She elaborated, pointing at one of the red pieces. "Their swords have really sharp 'edges!'" She then turned her attention to the lone blue piece among the red. "And check out that poor pawn, his head is kind of spiky... Kind of reminds me of you."

_Me…?_ Phoenix looked again at the small blue piece. There was clearly a similarity between his hair and the piece's…

"Mr. Edgeworth must be an avid chess player!" Ema squealed for what may have been the eleventh time that day. With a lapse of silence though, the teenager turned to the defense attorney, "What's wrong, Mr. Wright?"

_Edges...surrounding a pawn with spiky hair... Nah... It's nothing_. Phoenix almost laughed out loud. Imagine! A pawn that supposed to represent himself!? Edgeworth was much too busy to do that kind of thing.

"You know though…" Ema grabbed Phoenix's attention as she continued to study the board, "There is one thing that Blue can do."

"…" The defense attorney stared at the board. It looked hopeless for Blue; the pawn wasn't even in its own territory. "What?"

"Well…" Ema shifted the blue pawn one space ahead.

Phoenix observed the board once again. "Well, that saves it for one turn…" He saw that none of the enemy could reach where the blue pawn had landed. "But it will be captured in the following turn."

"Don't you know what happens when a pawn goes on the opposite side of the board, Mr. Wright?"

"Er…" _Fill me in; I need my pride to be completely broken today…_

"It turns into a queen." Ema grinned. "The most powerful player in the game." She replaced the short blue pawn with a regal looking piece, and continued to demonstrate; "Look, what happens…" the teenager moved the piece around the board, successfully showing that she could capture pieces without being captured herself.

"Wow…" Phoenix blew a low whistle, "I didn't know pawns could be useful!" He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "When I played, pawns were the first to go…"

Ema giggled lightly, placing the pieces back to their original spots. "Pawns are the ones responsible for a turnabout in chess. That's why everyone wants to take out the enemy ones quickly!"

_Turnabouts, huh..? Switch the odds against yourself…_

"But why not just befriend them?"

"Mr. Wright…?"

Phoenix flinched, another goofy smile on his face. "Nevermind. I think we're done here though…" _You're thinking too deeply again, Phoenix. Sigh…_

The odd pair left Edgeworth's office, but as Ema slipped past the open door, Phoenix turned towards the chess pieces. "Here," He grinned childishly, picking up the blue pawn and one of the red knights. Carefully placing the two pieces side-by-side on the outside of the board, Phoenix whispered: "The two sides signed a treaty or something. The end."

Phoenix's laugh echoed throughout the Prosecutors' Halls.


End file.
